paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Lazlo Coalserg
Overview A man of little secrets. Anyone who was either around at the time or decided to do some digging on his family name would easily find criminal information. Due to this he sometimes has a hard time with others or even the authorities. Though that doesn't stop him from speaking his name proudly. He hopes that one day he can undo the misdeeds his parents committed and have the name 'Coalserg' be seen in a better light. However he's made an oath to himself to never again turn a blind eye towards anything he deemed wrong. Even if it meant being on the wrong side of the law at times. Background As a child, Lazlo Coalserg was part of a wealthy family. His parents owned a Museum- The 'Coalserg Museum' it was called. A simple name. The place would always have new exhibits monthly and there was never a decrease in growth. He grew up most of his life not fully knowing too much of the current outside world aside from his home schooled studies and private library. But thanks to the Museum, he knew a lot about the specific treasures, relics, and texts there. As far as friends went, he only knew those his parents introduced him to. Most of the time it was just to make strange political relationships while they were young, but he didn't realize that as a child. That was his early life. Once he grew a bit older into his teens, the rumor of this 'Paradise Blue' exploded. He couldn't say he was all that interested in the very beginning. His history studies told him it seemed too far fetched to be true. However his parents loved it regardless. Exhibits speaking about 'Paradise Blue' started to pop up in the museum, their business boomed and they began to fall into even more money. This didn't go unnoticed by Lazlo and he investigated. Slowly sneaking through his fathers logs, looking into crates, and watching the flow of money... He came to a disturbing conclusion. His parents were smuggling weapons, drugs, stolen good, including money and treasure within their company. In fact, at least half of the exhibits were fake, just to keep the flow of money moving. There didn't seem to be a single thing they wouldn't smuggle either. He didn't know how long it went on for, perhaps his entire life... Eventually Lazlo confronted his father on the issue, hoping for a peaceful way to simply stop. Though his father grew angry. Instead of talking, he simply screamed, telling Lazlo he didn't understand how business worked and to forget what he saw for now and leave. Months passed after that. Lazlo did what his father ordered and didn't press the issue. He figured he over reacted, perhaps. Maybe this is just how the world works once you grow into an adult. About a year later, Lazlo was now 16. a fire started inside the museum at broad daylight. People ran out screaming, other professionals ran towards the fire to put it out. The exhibits started burning to the ground and in the midst of the Chaos, Lazlo heard gun shots fire and ran towards that rather than out of the building. He saw his mother laying on the floor, bleeding and a man aiming a gun at his father and his father had his own aimed at the man. Lazlo yelled and they shot, both collapsing on the ground. At that point everything became a blur. He could vaguely hear voices, but time seemed to stop for him. When he came to, he was simply sitting on a bench with tears dripping down his face, not even realizing when he got outside. Both his parents died in the fire. Days passed and more information on the attack, as well as his family came to public light. It seemed his parents refused to pay a criminal group money... 'Owed'. It led to threats, violence, and eventually the burning of the Museum. All of the money supporting Lazlo was lost as well as his parents. People now viewed the entire company and family with disdain and wouldn't give him a shred of decency. On the final day before they took his house away, he was packing a few essentials of what was left. In his father's study he found a journal. Just from skimming through it, he could read much of Paradise Blue on each page. It seemed his father truly believed it was out there. That was when Lazlo knew what he had to do. If he could find Paradise Blue not only would his families reputation be restored, but he could find REAL treasures and make REAL exhibits on them in an honestly run museum. It was time to go to sea. For better or worse. For the next year of his life he trained his body, mind, and skill while planning accordingly. He's heard how tough the world was out there and he wasn't about to get tossed aside again. Category:Characters